Mystic Circle
by Crei Sanada
Summary: A new student comes to Readinton, and he is looking for a new set of cards. These cards are looking for a new master, and it may chose one of the CCS gang. But Eriol doesn't trust this new student. Could he really be evil? And will he realy try to bre
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters. I do won Chayton, Mitexi, ect. so don;t steal them from me. Also, this is my first attempt at not using the dubbed names, so if something is wrong, let me nknow so I can fix it. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Rain poured from the skies as Mitexi stepped off the train into the crowded station. She held a small suitcase in one hand and a waterproof velvet bag in the other. After a quick glance at the crowd she walked out of the station and into the rain. It only took a minute before Mitexi was soaked. Her long raven black hair was soon plastered to her face and back, and her clothes became heavy from the water. She began to shiver, but didn't seek out shelter of any kind. Instead she walked over to the park and sat down on an empty bench and set the velvet bag on her lap.  
  
She carefully untied the gold cord that kept the bag shut and pulled out three silver cards, each with a different picture on them. Each picture had been done in gold, and there was a coyote, a raven, and a spider. These three cards had warned her of the danger that was coming, and had lead her to this town. There were more cards like these three in the bag, but all of them were alseep. It was these three that Mitexi needed to consult.  
  
"Now what?" Mitexi asked the cards.  
  
Take out all of the cards. Raven said. Then take them to that grove of cherry trees over there.  
  
Mitexi did as Raven told her and took the cards out of the bag and over to the grove of cherry trees. The trees acted as a wall and kept most of the wind out, and Mitexi found that she wasn't shivering as much. Again she looked to the cards for instructions.  
  
Place the cards into four piles, one facing north, one east, one south and one west. On top of the North pile place Raven, on the East place Buffalo, and the South place Spider and on the West place me. Coyote ordered in a soft deep voice.  
  
Mitexi followed the order and placed the cards into four piles on the ground.  
  
Now, Spider said, take the book out of the bag and break off the Mystic Circle. Break the Circle into four pieces and set one piece onto each pile, starting in the north and ending in the west.  
  
Reluctantly Mitexi pulled out the tiny leather book that had been passed onto her from her grandmther when she had been just a small child. On its cover was a gold and silver circle that had been woven from coils of the precious metals. It came off the book into Mitexi's hand with a slight tug. The book looked very old and plain without the Cirlce on the front of it. But Mitexi broke the Circle into four equal pieces and placed each peice on one of the piles of cards.  
  
Now, said Buffalo, finally awake. Burry the book in the center of the circle formed by the cards.  
  
"Burry the Book!?" Mitexi creid out. "Why?"  
  
To protect you from the Evil that has followed us. Buffalo said. Do as we tell you.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Mitexi burried the book.  
  
Good. said Raven. Now the Evil cannot harm you, or your yet-to-be-born child. Go back to America, and never forget us. I know our paths will cross again in the future. Maybe not with you, but with your children or grandchildren. Good-bye, Mitexi.  
  
Then, one by one the four groups of cards rose into the air and vanished. It took all of Mitexi's control to leave the book in the ground and not call them back. If the cards said she should go, then she should go. She would simply have to wait for their return, and be ready to hand the book and cards over to their new chosen master.  
  
  
30 years later...  
  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking down the street to the train station when eli suddenly stopped, his eyes drawn to an old building that was now boarded up. Sakura had told him that it once used to be a bakery, but had not been used in a very long time. He thought he felt a magical energy in the building, but now it was gone. He could have imagined it, Eriol thought.  
  
"Is something wrong, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Not at all," Eriol replied, smiling. "I thought I felt something, but I guess I was imagining things."  
  
"Well, we're going to be late if we just keep standing here," Sakura said impatiently. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Impatient to see Syaoran again?" He teased.  
  
It had been a few years since they had all been together and now Syaoran was coming back to Readington for awhile. He had told Sakura on the phone that it was his mother's idea for him to come back, and that there was a reason for it, but he hadn't told her what that reason was. She was hoping to find out today. But she was also impatient to see Syaoran again simply because she liked him, and, while she was in a hurry, she wouldn't let Eriol off that easily.  
  
"Oh really, Eriol? And who was it that ran all the way across town just to say hello to Tomoyo when he got back from England?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Enough, you two, or we will be late. Come on."  
  
The three teenagers ran the rest of the way to the station and arrived just as the train did. The station was very crowded with people coming and going, but Sakura somehow managed to find Syaoran in the crowd. He saw her as well, and pushed his way over. When he reached her they hugged, blushing slightly. hen he greeted Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"So the group is back together, eh?" Tomoyo asked sweetly, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Yeah, and I have something important to tell you," Syaoran said, his face suddenly very serious. "My mother told me that there is another set of cards in this town, but they aren't like the Star Cards. They may in fact be more powerful, and they weren't created by Clow Reed."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief.   
  
"We don't know who created them, but they seem to be very strong, if my mother could sense them from home. Have you sense anything strange lately?" Syaoran asked Sakura and Eriol.  
  
Sakura shook her head, but Eriol hesitated. "I thought I sensed something on the way here, but it vanished really fast that I thought I had imagined it..."  
  
"It could be one of the cards. We should check it out."  
  
"That may have to wait," Tomoyo said. "Its getting late, and we promised Touya that Sakura would be home before dark."  
  
Everyone sighed. The sun would be setting soon, and Sakura would have to run to make it home before dark.  
  
"Then tomorrow, after school," Eriol said. "We can go then."  
  
They all agreed. As they left the station a raven flew overhead, cawing loudly. Eriol looked up at it, and felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't know why, but that bird gave him the creeps. He shook his head and ran after the others before they could ask what was wrong. He didn't like having them worry, but there was something definitely wrong, he just couldn't identify what it was... yet.  
  
  
  
Raven watched as the four kids left the station, and followed them until she reached the bakery. With the Mystic Circle broken, her power was limited, but it was clear to her that those children were candidates to become the cards' new master. Which also meant that the Great Evil would be here too, and probabaly in some form they wouldn't be able to see him in. It was Raven's duty to alert their old master that a new Choosing was going to take place, so she settled back into her card form and visited Mitexi in a dream.  
  
She was glad to find that Mitexi had indeed built a new life for herself without the cards, and had many children and grandchildren, many of which had magic. One grandson in particular showed great interest in the cards, and was coming to readington, though Mitexi had told him nothing of where the book was, and even she didn't know where the cards had placed themselves within the town. But Mitexi also knew that he might not succeed in catching the cards, for the Mystic Circle chose, not the person who caught the cards.  
  
Now that Raven had seen these four candidates - one didn't have magic, but the Mystic Circle didn't always choose those with magic - she wondered what this grandson of Mitexi's would be like. For some reason she had an uneasy feeling about him, but then, she'd had the same feeling with Mitexi, who had turned out to be a great master. Only time would tell. For now Raven would protect the cards under her care, and returned to the hidden room where the other cards waited. It would be very soon that everything began, she could feel it.  
  
  
  
Sakura made it to class just before the bell rang, and was greatly surprised to see that it was Miss Kaho sitting in front of the class! Miss Kaho smiled at Sakura, then stood up.  
  
"Hello, class. I am your new teacher, Miss Kaho. I'm sure some of you remember me from a few years ago. It is good to be back, and before we begin, I have good news. A new student from America will be joining us sometime today. When he arrives, please be polite and welcome him."  
  
No sooner had she said that than did there come a knock and the door swung wide open. In walked a teenage boy who was thin and of medium height. He had dark raven black hair that fell below his shoulder, and was tied back in a braid. His eyes were as blue as the night sky, almost black. Around his forehead he wore a leather headband with a single white feather in it, and an image of a horse done in white beads in the center. He wore a light blue t-shirt and jeans, with soft leather boots. He looked at the class curioulsy, while all the sudents stared at him.  
  
"Class, this is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Miss Kaho asked politely.  
  
"Hello. My name is Chayton RunningWind Orenda," said the boy.  
  
A large kid in the back of the class laughed as Chayton said his name. Chayton looked at the boy, mild surprise dancing in his eyes. The large boy stopped laughing, but didn't shut up.  
  
"What kind of a name is RunningWind?" the large boy asked.  
  
Chayton smiled at the boy, seeming to have expected that question.  
  
"Well, I am Native American. It is a tradition in my family to choose a new name that fits our personality when we reach the age of ten. I've always been told that I run as fast as the wind, so I chose the name RunningWind."  
  
That shut the boy up, and a few of the girls next to him giggled loudly. Miss Kaho had Chayton sit next to Tomoyo, then began class. During most of the class the students kept looking over at Chayton, including Sakura. He seemed very nice, and she wondered what his family was like. She decided that she would talk to him at lunch.  
  
Eriol, on the other hand, wasn't very pleased to see Chayton. More for the fact that he kept glancing over at Tomoyo than anything else. And there was something in his eyes that made Eriol distrust him. It wa as if he was hiding something. Eriol did sense magic in Chayton, but it wasn't very strong. But that still made him uneasy. He would have to watch this boy closely. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chayton spent most of the class sneaking glances at Tomoyo, the girl who sat next to him. She was pretty in a way, but more because he reminded him of his sister, Teracia. But finding a girlfriend was not his mission. Finding the Spirit Cards was, however, and that meant finding out who the other Candidates were. In this classroom alone he had felt three sources of magic, though the Cards sometimes chose people without magic rather than those with it. One source came from the boy who sat on the other side of Tomoyo, and, from the venomous glare Chayton was recieving from him, the kid thought that Chayton was moving in on his girlfriend. Maybe he would have a little bit of fun, just to make the kid mad... But that would have to wait until later. The other two sources came from two kids who also sat nearby, though he had yet to find out their names. Miss Kaho had magic as well, but the Cards had never chosen a person to be their Master if they were already over 15, so she wasn't a Candidate. Other than those three, Chayton didn't sense anyone else nearby who could be a possible Candidate for the Cards. That was good. It meant his chances were better.  
  
"Tomoyo, would you mind if I sit with you at lunch?" Chayton asked as soon as the lesson was over.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo replied. "That is, if you don't mind sitting with my friends as well."  
  
"Of course not. I should like to get to know them better. After all, I'd like to make some friends before I return home at the end of the year."  
  
"You're only staying for this year?"  
  
"Yes, sadly. But its still fun to travel. I get to meet nice people, though I don't think I've yet to meet any as nice as you, Tomoyo."  
  
The murderous look Chayton got from Tomoyo's boyfriend nearly sent Chayton into tears with laughter. He did manage to keep a straight face until he got outside, where he did laugh, though quietly. While Tomoyo had gone to talk to Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol had followed Chayton outside. He looked like he was ready to hang Chayton from the top of the school and leave him there. Chayton smiled, but hardly in a friendly way. It only heightened Eriol's distrust in the boy, but Chayton hardly cared.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't like me flirting with Tomoyo?" Chayton asked softly.  
  
"I know you're up to something, Chayton. I don't know what it is, but you had better leave Tomoyo alone. My magic is much stronger than yours, and I won't allow you to cause anyone any trouble here, understand?"  
  
"Stronger than me, huh? I wouldn't be so sure, pretty boy," Chayton hissed. "But I'll leave Tomoyo alone, for now, anyway. I have bigger things to worry about for the time being. So just stay out of my way."  
  
Chayton walked off, and Eriol semi-followed him, turning off into the cafeteria, while Chayton walked into the school library. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were already sitting at a table when he walked in. Tomoyo looked a bit surprised that Chayton wasn't with Eriol.  
  
"Where's Chayton?" she asked. Eriol wished she hadn't but it was Syaoran who answered.  
  
"I don't think it matters. There's something about him I don't trust."  
  
"You once said that about Ms. Mizuki, but she turned out to be on our side. And you said the same about Eriol too," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Syaoran's right, Sakura," Eriol said. "I don't think we can trust him. Not until we find out what's going on, anyway. I have a feeling he's looking for those cards, just like we are. We should be careful. I'd hate to see any kind of powerful magic fall into the wrong hands."  
  
Reluctantly Sakura and Tomoyo agreed with the two boys, but Tomoyo seemed very unsure. It wasn't like Eriol to say stuff like that without a reason but... Chayton seemed like such a nice person. It was hard to believe that he would do anything that would cause harm. But a promise was a promise, and she would remain cautious, just like the rest of the gang. 


End file.
